<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shotgunning fic ya'll wanted by Mattresssama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294101">The Shotgunning fic ya'll wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattresssama/pseuds/Mattresssama'>Mattresssama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, oui'd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattresssama/pseuds/Mattresssama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi has Suga smoke for the first time, they get the munchies, and maybe a kiss a lil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shotgunning fic ya'll wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The cold winter air made Koushi’s eyes sting a little. As if they weren’t stinging enough already. His skin lit up, feeling hot and cold all at once and he just knew he had a stupid grin on his face. Stepping outside of Daichi’s apartment, he turned to look at his cozy looking friend. All bundled up in a black wool coat and blue scarf. Koushi watched him lock his apartment door and hadn’t realized just how much he was staring until his eyes slowly made contact with the Other’s. A dark brow perked at him, “ What? ” said his former teammate, with eyes clearly not as bloodshot as his. Koushi felt like he was underwater, taking everything in quickly and slowly all at the same time. He could see clearly, but his body felt sluggish, his mind a bit jumbled but cradled in a comfort he’d never felt before now. “ Koushi.” Huh?</p><p>  “ Yeah? ” Daichi looked like he was trying not to laugh at him as he began walking away. Koushi frowned and smacked Daichi’s arm slightly when he caught up. “ What’s so funny, Captain? Hmm? ” If there was a slight breathlessness to his voice, he couldn’t muster the will to care. The air was so cold and his lungs felt like they were breathing for the first time. Daichi just glanced at him and smiled as they continued walking. “ You are… so fucking high. ” The man chuckled. Koushi couldn’t help the smile before it turned into a devilish smirk. “ And who’s fault is that huh? Mister delinquent? Who’d a thunk that someone in your profession would partake of the Devil’s Lettuce. ” Daichi just gave him a look and then rolled his eyes. “ You sound like my Mom when I told her I started smoking. ”</p><p>  Suga’s mind recalled the text messages of the ordeal. Daichi’s mother was a bit more on the conservative side when it came to anything involving drugs, even if Daichi had been recommended the herb by a Doctor, she still did not approve. Koushi sighed, “ Maybe if she tried it she would get it. This-.. feels amazing. ” He raised his arms above his head and stretched before running to catch up with Daichi again. Koushi wouldn’t consider himself a person who needed any kind of substance to have fun, but he also wasn’t opposed to trying them if it meant an even better time. Safely, of course. So when Daichi offered up the bud, Koushi took it gladly. “ Where are we going again? ”</p><p>  “ The convenience store, we’re getting snacks. ” Something about the way the dark haired man said that told Suga that he’d asked that question at least once or maybe even twice before. The high had only become more manageable a half hour before they left the apartment. Before that Suga was balls to the wall losing it: “ Dude, am I in the primordial soup? Is this what it feels like to be back in the womb? ” Daichi was promptly keeling over dying from laughter. “ Daichi, no stop, am I alive right now? ” The man only laughed harder. “ Answer the question! ”</p><p> </p><p>  Koushi laughed a little. “ Primordial soup. ”</p><p> </p><p>  Daichi snorted as they neared the convenience store entrance. “ You need to chill out, you don’t just sound high as hell but you look high too. ” The off duty Officer pointed at his eyes and Suga understood so he shrugged before saluting. “ Aye Aye Captain. ” The inside of the store was warm, it washed over Koushi and made him shiver. He followed his captain throughout the store as the man picked out chips, dip, and other snacks. Oh yeah, they were about to feast when they got back to the apartment and Suga could not wait. Daichi did say he might get the munchies so he wasn’t surprised, he just wasn’t expecting it to be this bad. He wanted to grab the bag of hot chips and start going to town already. It was starting to feel like they were in there for hours, or maybe it was the sheer amount of snacks they were getting that made it feel like an eternity. “ Have you ever had Faygo? ” The raised silver eyebrow answered that question. “ Right, I’m getting it, I want you to try this. ”</p><p>  Suga didn’t notice they had reached the counter until he heard the clerk asking how they would like to pay. Daichi pulled out his wallet and Suga reached out to stop him. “ Hold your horses, Captain. You’re not paying for all this, Let me at least pay half. ” Daichi sighed and turned to the cashier with an apologetic look. “ Uh, would you mind splitting it between two cards? ” The worker didn’t seem to care so Koushi smiled and they proceeded to pay for their items without any trouble. When they walked out of the store, the brisk winter air shot straight up both their spines. Koushi trembled before he continued the trek back to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>  The former teammates marveled at the bed layered with snacks of all sorts. Chips, jerkies, sweets of all kinds. Did they really need all this? No. Would they eat it all? Absolutely. Daichi turned his TV back on and chose the first thing Netflix recommended he watch. When he turned back to look at Suga, the man was already eating sour gummy worms. “ Heh, you look happy. ” Koushi smiled with a mouth full of candy and gave Daichi a thumbs up. “ You feel good? ” Suga hummed in agreement. “ You wanna feel even better ? ” The silver haired man didn’t need to be asked twice. It was already simmering down in his system anyways and he wanted to feel that otherworldly wash come over him again. You could say he liked it a little too much but he preferred to think that he was just having fun on his day off. And what a better way to spend his day off than to get high and Netflix and chill with his best friend? Hah, Netflix and chill.</p><p>  Daichi filled a bowl from his grinder, that thing seemed to stay full. Suga wondered if there was ever a time Daichi wasn’t high now. And if he was ever high around him before telling him about it, Suga had no idea. Daichi’s eyes were barely bloodshot and he seemed to behave almost exactly the same as when he was sober. Maybe he was a little more bold in some ways… or maybe the right word was nonchalant. The kind of nonchalant some of his former teammates were. Slightly cool and aloof. He certainly couldn’t put those words onto Daichi, he knew him too well for that but the high did change him in a way Suga couldn’t put his finger on. “ Do you want to do the honors? ” Koushi nodded and took the pipe. He held it to his lips at the slightest angle as he brought the flame up to the ground bud. Watching it light up beautifully in embers, he inhaled and felt the smoke flow inside. He pulled the pipe away and coughed, eyes watering. “ I’m never gonna- hmm- get used to that. ” His voice was a little raspy as he said it. Daichi chuckled and asked, “ Are you saying you’re gonna smoke with me more often? ”, bringing the pipe to his own lips and taking a hit as smoothly as silk.</p><p>  Suga watched, entranced as his friend closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Daichi pulled the pipe away as he took in a shorter breath a second time and held it there for a moment before letting it all out slowly. Smoke shot out and curled around them, the sun peeking through the blinds highlighting the puffs of smoke in yellow tint. Suga had only noticed he was staring again when he looked away from Daichi’s lips and caught his gaze. He hoped Daich hadn’t noticed the slight jump it caused him. The other was looking at him with eyes half lidded but focused, they seemed to be contemplating something. “ What? ” Suga asked, a small tremble in his voice. “ Are you saying- you’re going to smoke with me more often? ” Daichi repeated his last question and Koushi exhaled a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “ O-oh! Maybe… probably, I don’t know. ” Suga really didn’t know if he would be smoking again anytime soon but he wouldn’t say no if Daichi asked him to do it. The other man raised an eyebrow in amusement and didn’t say anything before picking up a bag of chips and digging in. Suga might have cared more to inquire about the odd interaction, wondering if Daichi had more to say but the bag of sour gummy worms in his hand was calling and Altered Carbon was playing on the TV. His mind quickly became engrossed in all things gummies and worms and reincarnated assassins fighting the mega rich for justice.</p><p>  He didn’t think much of it after that, almost completely forgetting about it until- “ Actually, If this is going to be your last time smoking ever, I wanna show you something. ” Suga’s attention was drawn away from his candy. Saying this would be his last time smoking <em><strong>ever</strong></em> might be a bit of a stretch but Daichi had his attention anyways. The man directed him to put his snack down and face him. “ No, come closer. ” Koushi did as he was instructed even if he felt a little embarrassed being this close to his former Captain. The embarrassment only tripled when Daichi's knees surrounded his lower thighs, the man was practically straddling him without sitting down “ What are we doing, man? This is a little weird. ” Daichi gestured with the pipe and shrugged with a mischievous look on his face. “ Shotgunning. ”… What? The confusion on his face must’ve said it all as the dark haired man spoke, “ I’m going to take a hit and then give it to you- ”… h-how? “- through the mouth. All you have to do is breathe it in. ”</p><p>  Suga was too high for this. His brain tried making sense of what Daichi was saying. Smoking… no… taking a hit, a second hand hit from his friend's mouth? What? How? Did their mouths have to touch? Wouldn’t they have to kiss? Were they going to kiss? “ Are-... Are we kissing? ” He asked before he could even think to not say it out loud. Daichi laughed and then shrugged. <strong>What</strong>. “ We don’t have to if you don’t want to. ” The man put the pipe to his lips. Suga spoke again before he would think. “ No I want to! ” His hand clapped over his mouth and he felt himself redden a little bit.</p><p>  The corner of Daichi’s lips quirked up before he lit the bowl to take in a hit and this time, he kept his eyes open. Koushi watched in absolute agony as something akin to wanting flashed in those dark eyes. There wasn’t much he could do, jolting slightly when he watched Daichi drop the lighter and reach for his jaw. The touch had him frozen, breathe- just breathe. That’s all you have to do Sugawara Koushi. Just breathe it in. There was something predatory about the look Daichi was giving him and Suga didn’t know if he wanted to dive right into it or run away. If you said his life flashed before his eyes when Daichi leaned in, Suga wouldn’t deny it. The man’s lips were soft on his, gently touching just the slightest, their mouths open just enough to let the smoke pass through. Suga’s brain was short circuiting so he had no idea how he remembered to breathe in, but he did. Daichi’s eyes had closed a long time ago and Koushi’s were shutting on their own now. He felt as if everything around them ceased to exist and all there was in the world was him, Daichi, this high, and their lips touching in a literal smoking heat.</p><p>  When the man pulled away, Koushi exhaled slowly, his eyes opening just in time to watch the smoke swirl and rise around before him. It framed Daichi in a light he had never seen before. There was a smile on lips that had just touched his own and slowly they locked gazes just before Suga’s eyes watered and he started coughing. Daichi laughed at him again as he reached for the Faygo he mentioned at the convenience store and opened it before handing it to the silver haired mess in front of him. “ It’s not water but it might help. ” Suga took it desperately and took deep gulps of it. He was breathless when he pulled the bottle away. “ Oh my god- ” he coughed again, “ is this cotton candy flavored? ” He asked, looking over the bottle label. “ Yeah. it’s good isn’t it? ” Suga nodded. It was delicious and it certainly wouldn’t quench anyone’s thirst but he could get addicted to this.</p><p>  Koushi had almost forgotten what had just happened, too preoccupied with the intensely cerulean color of the drink. “ Wanna do it again? ” There was something about the way Daichi asked that seemed vulnerable but Suga didn’t need to be asked twice. He never needed to be asked twice about anything. Daichi seemed to pick up the vibe because before he even had the chance to put the bottle down after closing it, the man was on his lips again. There was no space in between. Their lips were sealed together now and it made a sound of surprise escape him. There was an urgency in the way their lips met, and very soon after, Suga felt the smoke flow into his lungs as he breathed in. His eyes shut and they stayed there as he inhaled.</p><p>  He had all the smoke now but Daichi’s lips were still on his. Heat rose up his neck to his ears when he felt fingers card into the silver hair at the back of his neck. Daichi closed his mouth, guiding Suga’s closed as well before pressing into it. This wasn’t just shotgunning anymore and the realization made him release the breath he forgot he was holding. Their lips moved gently, slowly, and careful. Treading through new territory that sparked excitement in the both of them. Their heads turned as Daichi pressed in a little harder and Sugawara felt his entire body melt. Only when he felt the urge to open his mouth again did Daichi pull away, much to Koushi’s disappointment. There was a hungry look in his eyes as if he also wanted more and there was a dumb grin on his beautiful face. “ You look so zooted. ” “ What are we? ” They both said at the exact same time.</p><p>  They paused… snorted and busted out laughing. It took them about five minutes to calm down and the neighbors could probably hear them through the walls but it didn't matter. Breathing heavy and giggling as they came down from the laughter. “ Yeah, you’re on mars right now-. ” Daichi couldn’t continue as Koushi’s lips made contact with his again in a quick but well executed pop kiss. The silver haired man frowned and muttered, “ As if you aren’t. ” The other could only chuckle and meet his kisses half way as they continued to explore this new but not surprising development in their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>